Winter Moon
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Rosalie had a sister, Isabella. Isabella thinks Rosalie is dead, but Rosalie thinks Isabella has long died of old age. Well when the Winters coven moves to forks they both get a surprise. BxE AxJ RxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface: Winter Moon  
**

I died long ago, I was 19 years old. Young to some but I was always older then most. When I was 13 I was raped by my father best friends son, Royce King, I was lucky he lost interest in me after my Older sister Rosalie hit Fifteen (Though I always worried for her, but I was to prideful to tell anyone). She was beautiful, some people even questioned our relation, but what we laked in appearance we made up for with personality. I never thought much on how I'd die, but in the place of someone I...Love...it cant be that bad.

True I am already technically dead but if this is finished then...I'll be dead for good. My life has always been filled with pain, love and pride, this will be no different. I tense as the red eyed demon moves forward, this is the price of beauty.

**Winter Moon**

**Rochester, New York 1933:**

I walked through the two story Victorian mansion that my father, James Hale, owned. My Pale Blue silk dress flowing behind me as I walked swiftly and gracefully. I thanked god for the grace lessons my mother forced me into when I was six. I was a clumsy child, a danger magnet. My waist length blond hair flowing down my back. Blond hair was one thing me and my sister inherited, though mine has a almost brown look at the top and my eyebrows are brown, it makes people believe mine is died, but really it was a birth defect, its always been that way, I have grown to like it.

My eyes are like my father, big blue/green, not quit hazel. My sister inherited my mothers eyes, Violet, I have always been envious of those eyes. I sighed as I reached Roses door, I raised my ringed fist to knock hesitating. How could I tell my older sister that she could not marry Royce king, I saw the way she looked at him, she thought she was in love. How could I tell her that at Thirteen Royce raped me, got me Pregnant, and made me give up the two thing I wanted most to share with my future husband, who ever that maybe. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, I would not, I would just try and get her to reconsider, maybe Royce had changed.

I slowly knocked and waited for Rose to invite me in, I got the reply a minute latter and opened the door quickly and shut it behind me just as quick. "Sister! Have you heard, I'm getting married!" Rosalie said as she stood up from brushing her long blonde hair. Hers was golden blond, while mine was light and sun kissed. I tried to smile but I could tell she saw straight through me.

"What is the Matter Isabella?" Rose asked and I sat down on her pink and White bed. "I am worried...I do not believe it safe to...marry King." I said, Spitting the word King. Rose looked at me with a frown, "Its Royce and he is a fine man, and Father wishes for me to marry him, I am almost eighteen it is time I did as he wishes and find me a man to settle down with, have children." She said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. I sighed, I knew I could not change her mind, I once had the same look, that was before he raped me and left me pregnant with his twins.

Crystal and Jade, they lived somewhere else now...I had no idea where, my aunt Sophie was supposed to take care of it, she died a year ago. I wrapped Rose in a hug and kissed the top of her head, I was a year younger, but I always took responsibility to the extreme and had let my mother instincts take over the moment I realised Renee Hale was a child at heart and would always be irresponsible. It was no secret why father married her, she was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the famous Hale Sister, as others called me and Rose, but she looked like a mix between a older rose and me. I got my cheek bones from her while Rose got hers from Father, my other features where my father while Rose took after Mother.

"Just be careful Rosie. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." I said and let her go standing up. I pulled out a small wrapped gift and gave it to her. She smiled and opened it, only to pull out a necklace, with a blue sapphire that blended with her eyes beautifully. She gasped and looked at me.

"It is your something blue. I figured you would not change your mind so I got this for you, I would have even if you had changed you mind. I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale, Big Sister." I said a tear falling down my cheek. She stood and wraped me in a hug also. "I love you to, Isabella Violet-Marie Hale." She said and I smiled on last time as she let me go before leaving the room.

**Rochester New York; 1933:**

I walked back to my room and sliped on my blue diamond necklace, my charm bracelet, a heart, a J and a C attached onto it. I applied a small amount of make up, brushed my hair, and slipped on a pair of ballerina blue slippers, straightened my blue floor length dress, grabed my blue and white shawl and finally picked up my purse. I walked to the entrance and smiled at our maid and butler. "Mary, James, please tell my father and mother I went out to see Royce. If they ask why tell them I Needed to congratulate him." I said and without looking headed out the door.

I decided to walk to the kings, their home was not very far and the weather was fair. I began walking with my head down, I was almost their when I bumped into a person, oddly it felt like bumping into stone. I was knocked off my feat only to be caught in those rock hard arms. I looked up into Golden eyes and smiled. I stood and straightened myself and help out my hand. "I am so sorry, I was not looking where I was going. I am Isabella." I said, the man was handsome with bronze hair and golden eyes. He kissed my hand shocking me and smiled, oddly enough it looked like he was not breathing.

"No, It is my fault. Maybe I will see you again, I'm Edward." He said and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I smiled again and turned to leave as I was walking away I got the urge to turn back, when I did, he was gone. I came upon the kings home and was happy to see Mr. and Mrs kings car gone. I walked defiantly up to the front door and knocked. Few minuted latter Royce opened the door. His eyes took a evil glint upon seeing me and I pulled my shawl against myself more. "Isabella...come in." He said, Hesitantly I did and jumped slightly as he shut the door.

I turned and with furry in my eyes I said, "What do you plan on doing with my sister Royce?" he chuckled and smiled.

"I plan to marry her...is that all you came here for Bella?" He asked, I gritted my teeth, seething at his cocky smile and glinting blue eyes. "If you hurt Rose I will Kill you." I said getting up in his face before pushing roughly past him to the door. As my hand touched the knob he spoke. "Is that a threat?" he asked. I turned and with a smirk and hate filled eyes, "No that is a promise." I said before leaving the house.

**Rochester New York: 1934:**

I sat perplexed as the hours ticked by. I sat in Rosalie's room, it was just as she left when she went to see Vera. Her long skirt and blouse were layed out on the bed and the lip stick was on the vanity along with her gold hair brush. I picked up the golden framed picture of me and Rose two years ago, she was sixteen I was fifteen. I gritted my teeth and through the picture against the wall, a animalistic scream tearing its way from my throat. How dare that scum kill my Sister. She was barely eighteen and he took away everything, took her dreams, her pride and her life.

He had done the same to me, but he had left me alive. God damn him, he was warned, I should have never let Father marry Rosalie off to that..that Monster. I screamed again, my anger turning in grief and my grief turning in angry sobs. I lay their on my sister white carpeted floor, crying, a big wet spot appears on the ground under me but i could care less. I had promised to protect her, she may have been older, but she was still so nieve, so trusting. Now she was dead, my Rose, My sister. I slowly crawled my way over to the broken glass and the picture. Carefully I picked it up, obviously not careful enough as I cut my hand on the glass, though I could care less.

I took out the photo, we where at the beach, I was dressed in a one piece Blue bathing suit while she wore a red one piece. we where laying on a blanket and our heads where tossed back in laughter. I traced Roses face and squeezed my left hand into a fist, wincing as I felt the pain from the cut. I stood up, and placed the photo into roses vanity drew and grabbed a scarf from roses closet. Rose would kill me if she knew what I was about to do, but my hand was really starting to bleed and the smell was getting to me. I wrapped the scar tightly around the palm of my hand and tied it tight before taking in a deep breath and pulled out a long floor length black dress, the shoulders where bear something not to looked upon now days so I grabed a black croped tie sweater to put over it, but it wouldn't clash.

I brushed my hair, wincing as I remembered Rosalie doing the same to her similar coloured hair and put in black chandelier earrings and a black onyx drop necklace. I put on the charm bracelet rose had gotten me on my fifteenth birthday and took another deep breath and then exhaled. I grabed my small black and white purse and sliped on the black flats before walking out the door to meet my parents in the living area. My mother was standing in her glory, her eyes blood shot and her knee length black dress and high heals, in her hair was a black flower and my father stood beside her in a black tux and looked just as devastated.

"Isabella? What happened to your hand?" Renee asked. I looked down and frowned, "I broke a picture and cut my hand picking it up. It is nothing to worry about." I said and she nodded, for once I saw the responsible side of my mother and it shocked me. My father sighed deep before motioning at the door, a butler had already opened it. "Well let us be on our way." he said and I nodded, we arrived at the grave yard thirty minutes latter. I growled as I saw Royce and his family, when he saw me he just smiled a evil look in his blue eyes. It made me want to cut his eyes out and tear his pecker off and shove it into his mouth. I didn't even notice I was glowering until my mom hit me on the arm and stern look in her eyes.

No one believed Royce had anything to do with Rosalie's death. Their was no evidence as their was no body but I knew, I knew how evil he was. I looked straight forward as the priest began.

"We gather here today to lay to rest, Rosalie Lillian Hale..." That was all I heard before I blocked it out. I would Kill Royce King, no one would stop me.

**Rochester New York: 1934**

"Doctor will she be alright?" I heard my mother ask, as I lay in the bed of a white and blue room with a lot of lights.

"To be honest Mrs. Hale...I do not know. If we had caught the illness before it is possible but now...I give her a year maybe two to live." The doctor said. I groaned alerting them of my presence. I felt the doctor check me over and I sighed and look at my mother. I was shocked to see her hair in tats underbrush and unkept, and oily. Her usually childlike violet eyes, so like Rosalie's, Staring at me in worry. "Oh god I was so worried." She said giving me a hug. I sighed and breathed in her sandalwood sent.

"Mother...what is going on? How did I get here?" I asked. I watched as she detached herself from me and with a sad expression she closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mom.." I probed, before I got a great joint pain in my shoulder that traveled down my arm and to the side of my chest, just above my left breast. "You collapsed the day after Ro...Roses funeral. You hit you head and got some bruises. While running some test Dr. Kane found something in your blood." She said chocking out most of it. I looked shocked and shook my head trying to remember, but after the begining of Roses funeral it was all gone, I couldn't remember anything after that.

"Mama? What wrong with me?" I asked as my breath became laboured. She looked at me with big sad eyes. "You have Leukaemia Baby. I am so sorry, Dr. Kane says you have a year maybe two. You've been asleep for a month now." SHe said as she broke down into sobs and fell into the chair. The pain in my bones became horrible and my eyes began to blear, my breath became laboured and I fell into black, the monitor hooked to my heart beeping.

**Rochester New York; 1935:**

A year has past since my sisters death, I am now Nineteen, Rose would be Twenty. I always hated my birthday because me and Rosalie's birth day is only a day apart, so when she turned eighteen I turned Seventeen the next day. It was always odd, but we grew to love it, sometimes we even had a joined party. The most sad part was when she died it was a week before she turned 19, not that I Was around, I was in the hospital in a coma. I almost died three times during my stay, it is a miracle I am still alive.

Of all the things to kill me, Leukaemia is the thing. After I was let out of the hospital three months latter in January I started to look up my daughters, never telling my parents. Funny, my father died not four months ago from a heart attack, I am suspected to follow soon. I scuff, I have no intention of dyeing. I did find them, Crystal and Jade Hale, they are both in a orphanage in Boston. They are now 6 years old, born in December, I sent them a few letters, they have the best manners. They even sent me pictures, Crystal is blonde with hazel eyes, and Jade is brunette with my eyes. I am so happy they took after me so much and I smile as I stand in front of my sisters grave.

"Hello Rose...How is life on the other side?" I asked as I Knelt, my Green shirt and yellow Skirt mixing, I had on green ballerina shoes and my bracelet as always. My blond hair is held in a pony tail, my face sunken from the cancer and my eyes hollow. I breath in as I fill joint pains coming on, my heart constricting. "I...wish you where hear, Rosalie. I...Ahhh." I gasp as the pain rakes my body. I collapse onto the ground in front of her headstone and rest the roses their in front of me. "I may be joining you soon." I say and fall into unconsciousness.

**_Three hours latter:_**

Pain, its all I feel. Its like something is trying to burn me alive, the pain is so bad, I've never felt anything like.

Oh god please put out the flames, save me!

Help me!

The Burning! Please stop the burning!

Rosalie!

**Three days latter:::**

I woke to no pain. I was in a beautiful room, the walls where blood red, the carpet a ivory color and the bed I was laying on was covered in Black and Gold silk sheets and the cover was a gold base with red swirl designs. The furniture in the room was all done in mahogany or cherry and a tall man, about 6'3 stood at the door. He had Curly blond hair to his shin, and golden/topaz eyes. They seemed familiar but I could no place where.

"Hello, I see you are awake. I'm Wyatt, Wyatt Winters." He said walking towards her. I usually flinched back at the close contact with a man but this was different she felt safe. "I am Isabella Violet-Marie Hale, Where am I and why am I alive?" I asked, but was shocked to feel my throat burn with thirst. Wyatt smiled and sat down on the bed. "I saved you. I found you in front of the grave, I Decided to save you. Your a Vampire Isabella, as am I." He said. I looked at him shocked, a...Vampire? They couldn't be real, I just wasn't possible. I got swallowing the thirst as best I could and went to the floor length mirror,

The girl staring back was me, but she wasnt at the same time. My hair was still long and wavy, and blond with the odd birth defect of brown roots and eyebrows, though it was more silky more alive then it had ever been. My skin, once pale was almost white it was so pale. My Skin was flawless, and my curves had been enhanced, i had even went from 5'4 to 5'7 a good hight. The most shocking though was my Bright red eyes.

"Why are my eyes red?" I asked without even realising. He stood and walked forward. "Its because of the blood still in your system. My eyes are gold because I am a 'Vegitarian'. I only drink from animals, your eyes will only stay red if you drink from humans. Will you tell me why you where collapsed in the grave yard?"He asked. "I was visiting my sisters grave, and I have..Had Lukeamia. Thank you for saving me." I said and turned to him. He smiled. "Thank you for staying with me...I Have me lonely for two centuries now. I am happy to finally have a compainian...you will stay wont you?" He asked. I nodded and the rest is history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: History Book  
**

Previously:

_"Why are my eyes red?" I asked without even realising. He stood and walked forward. "Its because of the blood still in your system. My eyes are gold because I am a 'Vegetarian'. I only drink from animals, your eyes will only stay red if you drink from humans. Will you tell me why you where collapsed in the grave yard?"He asked. "I was visiting my sisters grave, and I have..Had Leukaemia. Thank you for saving me." I said and turned to him. He smiled. "Thank you for staying with me...I Have me lonely for two centuries now. I am happy to finally have a companion...you will stay wont you?" He asked. I nodded and the rest is history._

**Winter Moon**

**Rochester, New York; 1936**

I dressed slowly in a Ruby red dress, it was a tube style dress and fell to my ankles. I sliped on a Ruby heart locket, it had a picture of her and Rosalie inside as well as one of her and Wyatt on the other side. Me and Wyatt had been traveling together since he changed me after finding me dyeing of Leukaemia. I was not angry at him but I missed being human, I couldn't visit my daughters now even if I wanted to cause Isabella Hale was dead, though thankfully the news did not travel to Boston, hence she still wrote to them, sent them birthday presents and Christmas gifts.

I am happy to get to know them, they where twins but fraternal, they were not identical. Something she thanked god for, as she didn't want to think about having to figure out which was which. I chuckled softly and sliped on my black suede peep-toe shoes and her silver watch and diamond encrusted panther ring, something Wyatt had specially made for me. She brushed my blond hair and watched as the springy curls I had put their bounced against my shoulders. I looked up at Wyatt opened my door and smiled at him, my glowing purple eyes looking into his deep gold.

About Five months after I was turned I found my power, or powers, and my eyes instead of turning gold turned this glowing purple. My powers where shielding, and Telekinesis, and I was constantly finding things to do with my shielding powers as it was not only defensive but offensive. "Hey, so why am I so dressed up?" I asked. He smiled and took my hand leading me to the car. It was black, the only colour he seemed to like to wear. We drove for minutes, almost a full hour before coming upon this nice Italian diner. I looked at him suspecting and let him lead me into the diner. The moment we entered heads turned to us, I smirked as the whispered voices came through.

_"Look at them...their so beautiful."_

_"I Bet her hair died, look at her eyebrows and roots."_

_"So pretty..."_

_"Their eyes are so unique."  
_

I sighed at these whispers, they where nothing new. I smiled as he motioned for me to go ahead of him as the waiter gave us a secluded area with a booth. I smiled as we sat and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So why are we hear? We don't eat." I asked with Vampire speed. He chuckled and pulled a box out of his jacket. "I wanted to wait, but this is a good time as any...." He said and gave over the beautiful wrapped gift. I looked at it suspiciously, before opening it. Inside was a necklace, a sapphire and diamond necklace shaped like a tear drop.

I looked at him, venom filling my eyes and smiled, but was confused as he pulled out a smaller box, a ring box. "Wha..." He cut me off with a finger to my lips and opened it in front of me. Inside was a sapphire and diamond crusted ring. I looked at him in shock my moth dry. " I was hoping to get you to marry me. I really like you Bella, I think I'm in love with you." He said. I closed my eyes and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Wy..Wyatt I love you...But I am not in love with you. I can't marry you, and I don't think we can be anything more then friends, I am so sorry." I said. I saw his face flash with hope but then sadness before he smiled. He stood up and for a moment I though he was leaving but he came around me and took the necklace. He hooked it around my neck so it rested agianst me chest a little higher then my ruby locket. He then took my right hand and put the Ring on my middle finger. I looked up at him in shock and question and laughed before coming back to sit across from her.

"I can live with that...but the ring is still your, even if one day I was to get married to someone I could never give her the ring I picked out for you." He said and I smiled.

**Manhattan; 1938**

I sat on the side of Wyatt's bed tending to the young women who Wyatt himself had found. He had went out to the hospital where he worked and came back with a girl. As soon as he had gotten in the house he had bitten her, I had been scared at first not understanding but the moment he had told me she was a cancer patient I understood. I looked down at her, she was very beautiful for a human. Curly Black hair with brown/red undertones and from what she saw sapphire blue eyes. She was petite with curves and appeared at least 20 maybe younger.

"Oh god! Please stop the flames!" The girl screamed as she tossed around I gently pushed her against the bed and restrained the poor girl. I looked up from dabing her forehead with the ice cold rag and looked at her companion for four years. "Why did you do it Wyatt? I understand why you turned me but why her?" I asked. He sighed and looked down at her, his ear length curly hair, recently cut falling into his eyes. "I think I'm in love Bella...I mean really in love. I looked at her once and I couldn't get her out of my mind. She is beautiful and I fill she will be to me what you never could be." He said. It may have come out a little harsh but I understood and smiled in response.

"I am so happy for you, I am also happy to finally have a girl around the house." I said and stood up, I could tell he wanted alone time with his chosen. I just hoped the mystery girl returned his feelings.

**Two days latter::**

She awoke two days latter and I was so happy to finally see Wyatt smile again. I could tell hearing her screams hurt him. I watched silently as he explained to her what was going on. He told her his story, the same one he told me and then it was my turn. "Hello, I'm Isabella Hale, I was changed in 1935...I was dyeing of Leukaemia and he saved me." I didn't feel the need to go into detail, this was all she needed to know until I got to know her.

"Hello, I am Patience, Patience Summers, or at least it used to be summers." She said but I could tell she was silently asking if she was too keep her last name. She could but I Had a feeling that would not last long. I noticed Wyatt looking at Patience and smiled before leaving the room, I knew he needed to talk to her alone.

Two months latter:

I stood where the maids of honour would be, dressed in a ivory dress with gloves my Sapphire necklace and ivory high heals. Wyatt and Patience stood in front of me reciting their vowels.

"Pat when I first met you, I knew I was In love with you. Your where beautiful, and you will always be beautiful. I love you and I will protect you and our family no matter what." I heard him say and I smiled, as Pat began her vowels I drifted into thought. I Had always wanted a wedding, one similar to this, small and only family. Rosalie had loved big weddings one thing that differed between them. I sighed as I thought of my sister, Mom had died a year after me from a broken heart, go figure. The Hale line was dead, unless Crystal and Jade got married and had kids, but I feared for that.

They had asked me to visit them a months ago and I had gone, all the way to Boston and they where more beautiful then I thought. They had loved me, they where well mannered but I saw fear in their eyes. It was directed at the orphanage keeper, Mr. Benson. I recognised the look in his eyes from Royce and I was instantly worried. I longed to get them out of Boston take them home with me, but I was a Vampire it was not safe, though I feared they where figuring it out. They had questioned her purple eyes, her cold skin, her grace (Seemed Jade was a clumsy girl).

I looked up as Pat looked at me with question. It seemed the wedding had been over for minutes and I smiled as I realised I had her bonquit in hand. I scuffed, Yeah right, me get married.

**England Mountains; 1940:**

I raced amongst the wild life of the mountains in England. I was on a month long hunting trip, I had decided to give Pat and Wyatt room for their second honeymoon. Those to love birds where never stopping, it made her want to gag. I stoped on top of a branch and sniffed around only to catch the sweetest smelling sent I have ever smelled. I felt my purple eyes bleed to black, my prevoius bobcats going to waist. I took off with out realising it and sighed and breathed in the sent as I came upon a wild cat fighting with a human male. He had brown eyes with hints of green and wavy brown hair. He was beautiful, and he reminded me of someone, it only took me a moment to realise it was my father he reminded me of in looks.

I felt myself go stiff and stop breathing. I raced forwards and pulled cat of him, breaking his neck in a swift motion. The injured man looked up at me and breathed a word, "Beautiful.." Before falling into unconsciousness. I bent down and felt my thraot burn, I wanted so badly to drink him dry. I picked him up gently and with all my speed I raced back to New York, where Wyatt was, I did not trust myself to turn him, at least not without someone there to stop me.

**1 day latter:**

I finally arrived and instantly burst into the house. Wyatt and Patience came into the room, both worried. Pat and Wyatt gasped at the man in my arms and I layed him down on the couch. "Please, Save him..." I whispered. Wyatt looked at her and smiled, I watched he came forward put a hand on my shoulder. " You can do it...just trust yourself." He said, I knew he thought I found my mate, but I hadn't..I loved this man, but I was only willing to be friends, maybe with benefits. I closed my eyes and lowered by mouth to his shoulder, then I bit down.

**Three days latter:**

I watched as the man shot up in my bed and smiled. He was beautiful, his curly hair was more wavy now and a sun kissed brown, his eyes were red, but they would turn gold soon enough. I smiled at him and he looked at me confusion in his eyes. "Where am I?" He said a slight British accent. "I am Isabella Hale..I found you in the mountains being attacked by a wild cat. I save you and brought you home. Your in New York." I said. He looked shocked and shook his head.

"That's not possible..." He said. I sat down and put my arm around his shoulder and rested my head against his shoulder. "Yes it is, I'm and Vampire, and now so are you." I said. He stiffened but did not jump away, I had a feeling it was because he saw his reflection in the mirror across from us. " My name is Ean...Ean Winchester." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek before leading him out of the room to meet the others.

After that day he became Ean Winters.

**Boston; 1943**

I smiled as my daughter stood outside the orphanage, their belongings in hand. They where now 14, and history had taken a chance and repeated with my oldest daughter. Crystal was the oldest by five minutes and I had been right about Mr. Benson. He had began to beat the children when they where 4 and just last month he had raped Crystal and was going to hurt Jade, but Crystal had taken the knife she had hidden and stabed him through the heart. Crystal wasn't the same, her innocent eyes where hardened, almost to the extent of my own. I was shocked to see the long cut on the side of her face and the stitched keeping it together, Jade had a cast on her left arm.

I growled with out realising and took off out of the car towards them, "Mom!" They both screamed and latched on to me, I felt as Crystal broke into tears. "Shh..Its going to be ok Crys..I will never let anyone hurt you again." I whispered and stroked both their heads. "So you ready to go?" I asked. They nodded and I got back into the car with them in the back, Pat was in the passengers seat so they where subjected to the back. A year after Pat and Wyatt's wedding I got a letter from Crystal telling me she knew what we were. I was shocked but I had been suspecting it, I hoped the first ride to Boston and discussed it with them. I told them How they could tell no on and cleared up the myths of being a Vampire.

It was the question they asked a year ago that had thrown me off. "Mother, me and Jay have been thinking. Will you change us when we are 16?" Crystal had asked. I was shocked, I had out right refused at first but Wyatt had told me how it would be for the best. In case of the Volturi finding out. I had wanted to wait till thy where 18 but they said they did not want to look to old, so it wouldn't be much more odd for them to call me mom in privet. I understood and I promised I wood, That was two years. I had two years to make sure they got the best human experiences possible.

**Virginia;1945**

"Are you too sure you want to do this?" I asked my daughter who sat on a bed side by side. Crystal and Jade both nodded and I closed my eyes and sighed. Beside me was our newest member, Tyler, he and Jade had found love in each other the year before and he was changing her while I changed Crystal. I looked towards him and then behind me at Wyatt, Patience and Ean waiting for something to go wrong and together me and Tyler bit down into the twins necks.

**Three days latter:**

I smiled as they both awoke at the same moment. They hadn't really changed much, the scare that had been on Crys' cheek was gone and their skin was so pale almost white like ours and their eyes where the normal red of a newborn. I smiled and watched as Jade huged Tyler and looked to Crystal who looked at her sister and future brother in law with content and jealousy.

"Don't worry Crys, you'll get you happy ending." I said before Wyatt suggested we go hunting.

**Fork, Washington; 2004:**

I looked at the house as The others took the right stuff into each room. Wyatt and Patience were posing as our adopted parents, they looked old enough but just barely. Jade and Tyler got married the next year after her change and Crystal found love in a boy, Daniel, He was older, almost as old as Wyatt, he had been in the world war, and was changed three years after signing up. He had been a nomad until he found Crys, and with the help of crys he converted to vegetarian, they had married a year after that.

Ean and me were still just friend, sometimes with benefits and we even shared a room, though it wasn't like we slept in the bed, we didn't sleep period. Ean's power was odd, he kept the strength he had a a new born, we figured it had to do with the fact he had tried to fight off the Wild cat. Pat didn't have a power, nor did Wyatt. Tyler could control minds, and the twins where the only other two with powers. Crystal could see the past and the future, and usually they would always happen, and Jade held control over sound waves, she could use them to protect her and or hurt someone. They also helped her with her since of direction.

I laughed as Jade pored the blue paint over Ty's head and turned to Ean. Maybe everything would be fine.

**Forks, Washington; 2005:**

"So I heard their was new kids starting school today." Jade said as we got ready for school. We had decided to go back to high school again when we had first moved hear. They had started out with Jade and Crystal in freshmen classes, and Bella, Tyler and Danny in junior. Now the twins where sophomores and they where seniors. Bella put on a white tank top and Jean bustier and her ruby locket. She put her diamond ring on and her panther ring as well followed by the charm bracelet from her childhood. She turned to look at her daughter and raised a eyebrow.

Jade wore a green printed tub top, a short Jean skirt. Her boots were ankle boots in green suede and she had on multiple coloured bangles. She was also sporting a waist length leather jacket. Bella herself sported a longer jacket that could be classes in the Gothic section. Her boots where black suede boots that came up to just below her knee's. "Really? Well lets not keep them waiting...where is your sister?" Bella asked and as if summoned Crystals blond head popped up. "You called Mom?" She asked.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, a cropped leather jacket and black boots as well. "its bella in school, remember that, Crystal Rosalie Hale. Now lets get going, we dont want to be late." She said and in less then five minutes, Tyler, Jade, Crystal, Danni and Ean and Bella where on their way to forks high, in for a big surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I am so glade everyone is liking the story. I have some things on the profile, like pictures, so go have a look. The neck chapter may be shorter but I'll try to make it longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the winters coven with the exception of Bella. **

**Note: Some one mentioned my povs are a little off, and I am sorry for that. I am not used to writing povs, and will watch it from now on. Also unless it says pov at the top it is not one so please do not get confused, the last paragraph on the last chapter was not bell's pov. Sorry if this is confusing. Also if anyone want to beta for me please PM ME!!**

**Chapter 2: History Book  
**

Previously:

_**Forks, Washington; 2005:**_

_"So I heard their was new kids starting school today." Jade said as we got ready for school. We had decided to go back to high school again when we had first moved hear. They had started out with Jade and Crystal in freshmen classes, and Bella, Tyler and Danny in junior. Now the twins where sophomores and they where seniors. Bella put on a white tank top and Jean bustier and her ruby locket. She put her diamond ring on and her panther ring as well followed by the charm bracelet from her childhood. She turned to look at her daughter and raised a eyebrow._

_Jade wore a green printed tub top, a short Jean skirt. Her boots were ankle boots in green suede and she had on multiple coloured bangles. She was also sporting a waist length leather jacket. Bella herself sported a longer jacket that could be classes in the Gothic section. Her boots where black suede boots that came up to just below her knee's. "Really? Well lets not keep them waiting...where is your sister?" Bella asked and as if summoned Crystals blond head popped up. "You called Mom?" She asked._

_She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, a cropped leather jacket and black boots as well. "its Bella in school, remember that, Crystal Rosalie Hale. Now lets get going, we don't want to be late." She said and in less then five minutes, Tyler, Jade, Crystal, Danny and Ean and Bella where on their way to forks high, in for a big surprise._

* * *

**Winter Moon**

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise**

**Cullen Manor::**

"Alice! Come on already, we are going to be late!" Emmett yelled from the living area. Rosalie stood beside him, her eyes their usual gold unemotional voids and her wavy blond hair falling in waves down her back. She wore a black corset style spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. A silver sequin tuxedo jacket, and around her neck a was old circular locket that had humming birds on it, the neck lace was old and she never let anyone see what was inside. She also had on golden leather peep toe pumps, gold and black bangle bracelets on her left arm and her engagement ring on her middle finger, it was to suspicious to wear it on her ring finger and her wedding band was in her purse on a chain.

Emmett was in a Gray polo shirt and jeans, Edward was beside him, a long sleeved black shirt and pair of jeans, Jasper was dressed similarly, only his was a white t-shirt. They all sighed as Alice ran down the stairs. She was wearing a Gothic style corset with buckles, and showed a bit of her mid drift as it 'V' at the bottom, over that she wore a Gothic lolita style blazer and a pair of dark blue jeans, her boots where black python skin ankle boots. Her engagement ring was on her left middle finger as well and she Had a small Gray and gold purse.

"I am ready, happy?" She asked and the others nodded before heading out the door. They all piled into Rosalie's Red BMW. As soon as we got in Alice turned on the radio, a song they did not recognise came on. Together they turned to Alice, "The Fray." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, Where you been?  
He said, Ask anything._

As Rosalie pulled out she began druming her fingers to the beat. Emmett was bobbing his head, and Jasper was just sitting stolidly, though it was apparent he liked the song. Alice was singing along and Edward was looking off into space.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad..._

**The Winters:**

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me_

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, and who I want to be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

Bella and her family listened from the small I pod in Bella's ears. This was one of Bella's favourite songs and she had played It so often the whole family had gotten hooked. It reminded Bella a lot of her life. They all sat under their tree in the court yard waiting for first period to be over. They never went to their first period classes, It was gym for each of them, except for the gym and they didn't want to have to risk loosing control.

"Mom are you listening to me?" Jade asked from her spot in the tree, she sat on the branch directly over Bella's head, Tyler was beside her holding her pale hand. Bella looked up after turning off her I POD and raised a eyebrow. "Jay-Bird you really should know by now, I don't care if there is a new prada bag at the mall." Bella said. Jade Gasped and put her hands to her mouth, her golden eyes wide, before she narrowed them into the inherited Hale glare. Crystal laughed from her place in Danny's lap and Ean smirked, Laughter bubbling from his chest.

"We should go, I got Calculus next...Jay, Crys, you are to go straight to science..no skipping." Bella said as she stood with the help of her best friend (With benefits). Ean smiled at her gratitude and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jade and Crystal stood straight as stone and saluted Bella, "Sir yes Sir!" they said together before the group went separate ways. As Ean, Danny and Bella entered Calculus, Tyler intered Biology and The twins went to science class. At the same time the Cullen's and another person arrived.

**Swan Residence::**

**Unknown Pov:**

I stared into my mirror as I looked over my appearance. I was pretty, at least my mother and father had always called me pretty, before they died. I had just moved here from Texas, my parents, Jodie and John Swan, died in a car accident, I myself suffered a broke leg, concussion, and a huge cut on my head. I only had one relative willing to take me, Charlie Swan, the police chief of Forks, Washington; the rainiest, most depressive town in the history of Washington. I sighed as looked out my window, it was cloudy and there was no trace of sun, the only thing you could tell was it was morning, though you would think it was 6 in the afternoon.

I turned my attention back to my appearance, short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, my skin was pale, not what you would expect from living in Texas your whole life. I stroked my hair one last time and zipped up my black hoddie and grabbed my car keys, a small black Toyota. I drove to school slowly and finally arrived, the only thing telling me I was in the right place was a sign reading, 'Forks High school'. I parked and walked slowly to a part that read office and entered to my shock it was warm and cosy, with a bit to much greenery, as if there was not enough outside.

"Yes dear?" Asked the older lady behind the desk as I approached. I smiled slightly and said softly, "I'm new, Cynthia Swan." I said she looked at me and blinked before her wrinkled face broke out into a smile. "Oh of course, you one of six new students today, first one here actually." She said absently as she looked through paper work. She smiled up at me again, I was really getting tired of that smile. "Here, your schedule and map of the school." She went through the best roots and where everything was before sending me on my way with a slip for each teacher to sign.

As I passed the lunch room I swear I saw a group of kids outside but I was already late I and I could be no latter. I entered Gym with a sigh, they should really rethink giving the uncoordinated the one class that could be a apocalypse all its own. I was rather clumsy, though that only started once I turned thirteen, my mother always said it was puberty, and In a since I guess she was right. "You must Be Cynthia." Came a voice from my left. I swiftly looked over my shoulder to see a girl with dark curly hair and porcelain skin. I swallowed and nodded, "Cyn...I like to go by Cyn." I said and she nodded before telling me the class was almost over and to just get the teacher to sign the slip, as if I didn't know this.

Classes went like this for a while, In my History class was a girl though, she was beautiful and dancer like. Her hair was ink black and her eyes where golden. She reminded me of a Pixie she was so small. She smiled at me once in class, but other then that she never talked, I did notice she had a slip as well, she was one of the other five new students. Class finished soon, history was something I usually feel asleep in so I had to struggle to stay awake. During my third period a boy name Mike Newton introduced himself and unfortunately he became Like a golden retriever, especially after the reaction this one guy gave me.

I had entered French, ready to soak in the language that was never meant for me to learn when I noticed the one person in the room that seemed to suck everyone's attention to him. He sat in the front, beside a window and as I passed to give my slip to he stiffened, his hand over his mouth life he smelled something bad, I just shook it off until the teacher told me to sit beside Mr. Winters. I didn't pay much attention to him and what I Did notice was his eyes where the same shade as the girl from history. Other then that he looked completely different.

I shrank under his darkening eyes, I looked at him a second time and his eyes, no longer gold, but a coal black. I almost gasped in shock, but stopped myself. Why was he so angry at me? I didn't know him, I'd never wronged him? Had I? I was relieved when the bell ringed signalling lunch, too my shock he was out of his seat faster then anyone else, and just as fast - he was out the door. I slowly gathered my things and walked to lunch, it was this time Mike found me.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton, you must be Cynthia Swan, Chief swans niece?" He said from beside me. I nodded not bothering to correct him, I was hungry and thirsty and in no mood to correct anyone. "So...did you stab Ean Winters with a Pencil or what?" He asked and I lowered my head. So..that wasn't the normal behaviour of the boy, I didn't think so, but now there was only so many things to cause such anger and I had a feeling I was at the top of it. I shook my head and thankfully he let it drop. "Cyn! Over here!" Came the dark haired girls voice from her table. I smiled slightly, and grabed a apple and soda before walking over...I stoped short though as I passed a platter of Buritos, I was hungry and so I grabbed two, hoping the cooks didn't notice - I was sure it was not aloud - and some ranch packets before continuing on.

"I see you have figured out the trick of pocketing two of one thing." Jessica laughed - at least I think her name was Jessica - I chuckled slightly and picked at the buritos, I was shocked to find they were way better then Texas school buritos - Shudder at the evil of texas school lunch - I easily devoured the first and starting on the second I noticed the Pixie like girl from before...she was sitting with four others. A blond who looked like she belonged in sports illustrated and not in a high school lunch room, a burly boy with dark curls and muscular I thought were imposable. Another boy was blond with a strong build, he looked to be in pain, which worried and confused me. the last boy was more boyish with bronze hair that was what people my age would call, Sex Hair. They were so alike but so different, it wasn't their similarities and differences that made me stop it was the fact they had similar colouring to, the boy from French. Ean Winter, was what mike called him, I think.

"Who are they?" I asked curious, maybe they where connected to the other boy, hmm...wonder why I keep calling him 'the boy', sigh so complicated. Jessica looked at me and was shocked to see I meant the kids at the table the other side of the room, it looked like she thought I meant someone else. "I'm not sure, they just moved here from Alaska. From what I Gathered the blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Odd considering the **_OTHERS._**.." She said the last word with hidden empithised, I wondered what she meant. " The Little girl, is Alice Cullen and the other two are Edward and Emmett Cullen. Not much is known right now, but it is speculated that they are related to the Hales and Winters." She finished, I looked back over to the table to see they where silent and looking in our direction, Exspecially Edward and Rosalie -At least I Think it was Edward and Rosalie - For some reason I felt they were listening.

I turned back but was stoped when I saw Six people pass by the window, it seemed the Cullen's had also. The first two to enter was a short Blond with golden eyes, she moved with grace, but her eyes where hard, not happy, but not angry ether, they looked wise. The boy she held hands with was tall, about 5'7, with dark brown hair and golden eyes, though his were darker, and he reminded me of the one Cullen that looked to be in pain.

Behind them was another girl, she looked a lot like the first but her hair was straight and brown, a dark brown with reddish undertones. Her eyes where gold and she also walked with grace, like she glided on the floor instead of walked. The boy beside her was golden eyed also, and his hair was cut short, so short it was hard to tell if it was blond or brown. Last was the boy from class, his shaggy brown sun kissed hair was wind blown and he held hands with a tall girl. Her eyes where hard, closed off, but still kind, her hair was long, wavy and blond and the most shocking thing was her eyes. They unlike her companions were Purple - Electric Purple - Was that even possible?

" Who are they?" I asked my voice a little more insistent. I noticed the Cullen's perk up and even the blond girl mouth something but I couldn't understand what. "I wondered when you'd ask; Those my friend are the Hales and Winters." She said and indicated each as they past. "The Short blond girl she's Crystal Hale..really weird girl. The boy she is with is Daniel Winters, he is the one who looks to be stotic or in pain. The ones behind them is Jade Hale, Crystal's Twin sister..she is more normal but she is still a bit...obsessive. The one with her is Tyler Winters...he's the one who is more social, he often nods every now then at some of us. Finally we come to the weirdest and most strange, Isabella Hale...the blond. She is the one who looks like a fake blond, she isn't, Its was some odd birth defect..she has the baby picture to prove it. Beside her is Ean Winters, they are like attached at the hip." She said and I saw from the corner of my eye, Isabella and Ean's cheeks lift as if smiling and Rosalie was blinking shocked.

"Don't get any Idea's though. They are all together, together." She said her voice filled with contempt, I was confused, "Crystal and Daniel, Jade and Tyler, They are dating, and they live together!" She said shacking her head. I looked at her with a slight glare..."They are related?" I asked hoping it was not true. "No, they are adopted my Mr. and Mrs. Winters, I think The Hale sisters are Mr. Winters Nieces or something." She said and I sighed. "What about Ean and Isabella?" Jessica looked at me before answering. "Oh..well they act sort of like they could be together, but they deny it. I think they are just really close...they never do more then hold hands, the occasional pecks and sometimes she will sit on his lap. It seems pretty innnocent to us..sort of." She said. It was then I realised two things,

1. the Cullen's had some how heard the who conversation and

2. I was intrigued by Ean Winters.

**Bella's Pov::**

I smiled as we entered the lunch room together. I was so exited and anxious to see the girl that had caught the interest of MY Ean. Yes I Refered to Ean as mine, but I had changed him, Saved him, gave him life, I guess I was a bit Protective and obsessive. I smiled as I heard The new girl ask Jessica - Slut- Stanley a question.

_"Who are they?"_ Yay! Attention that was all we needed. I and my family passed ideally as Jessica answered,_ "I wondered when you'd ask; Those my friend are the Hales and Winters."_ She said and indicated each of us as we passed, this made me smile biger, well more like smirk._ "The Short blond girl she's Crystal Hale..really weird girl. The boy she is with is Daniel Winters, he is the one who looks to be stotic or in pain. The ones behind them is Jade Hale, Crystal's Twin sister..she is more normal but she is still a bit...obsessive. The one with her is Tyler Winters...he's the one who is more social, he often nod's every now then at some of us. Finally we come to the weirdest and most strange, Isabella Hale...the blond. She is the one who looks like a fake blond, she isn't, Its was some odd birth defect..she has the baby picture to prove it. Beside her is Ean WInters, they are like.. attached at the hip."_ I almost chuckled at Jessica's description of us, but as we sat at our table I noticed the whisper of my name. I looked around wildly, and the person my gaze landed on was none other then the one person who I thought I'd never see again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I needed someone to pair Ean with and the first thing that poped into my mind was, Cynthia Swan. She is sort a in Bella's place. Bella Swan was never born but Charlie had a brother who had a daughter and now we have Cynthia! I hope you all liked this chapter. The song is you found me by the fray.  
**

**Hey I am so glade everyone is liking the story. I have some things on the profile, like pictures, so go have a look. The neck chapter may be shorter but I'll try to make it longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the winters coven with the exception of Bella. **

**Note: Some one mentioned my povs are a little off, and I am sorry for that. I am not used to writing povs, and will watch it from now on. Also unless it says pov at the top it is not one so please do not get confused, the last paragraph on the last chapter was not bell's pov. Sorry if this is confusing. Also if anyone want to beta for me please PM ME!!**

Previously:

_It was then I realized two things,_

_1. The Cullen's had some how heard the who conversation and_

_2. I was intrigued by Ean Winters._

_**Bella's Pov:**_

_I smiled as we entered the lunch room together. I was so exited and anxious to see the girl that had caught the interest of MY Ean. Yes I Referred to Ean as mine, but I had changed him, Saved him, gave him life, I guess I was a bit Protective and obsessive. I smiled as I heard The new girl ask Jessica - Slut- Stanley a question._

_"Who are they?" Yay! Attention that was all we needed. I and my family passed ideally as Jessica answered,__ "I wondered when you'd ask; Those my friend are the Hales and winters." She said and indicated each of us as we passed; this made me smile bigger, well more like smirk.__ "The Short blond girl she's Crystal Hale; Really weird girl. The boy she is with is Daniel Winters, he is the one who looks to be stotic or in pain. The ones behind them is Jade Hale, Crystal's Twin sister. She is more normal but she is still a bit...obsessive. The one with her is Tyler Winters...he's the one who is more social, he often nod's every now then at some of us. Finally we come to the weirdest and most strange, Isabella Hale...the blond. She is the one who looks like a fake blond, she isn't, Its was some odd birth defect. She has the baby picture to prove it. Beside her is Ean Winters, they are like…Attached at the hip." I almost chuckled at Jessica's description of us, but as we sat at our table I noticed the whisper of my name. I looked around wildly, and the person my gaze landed on was none other then the one person who I thought I'd never see again._

**Winter Moon**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Cullen's and Winters  
**

**Rosalie's Pov:**

No it can't be! Can it? I mean I never really heard how she died; I was to afraid to find out….could my little sister be alive? I stared at the girl. She looked so much like Isabella. The Same blond hair, same build, but she was different, she was like me. Why were her eyes purple; and who was those two girls…they looked so much like her and…mother? Is that even possible?

_"Isabella?"_ I whispered, that Jessica girl's words ringing in my mind;

'The_ Short blond girl she's Crystal Hale; She is a Really weird girl. The boy she is with is Daniel Winters, he is the one who looks to be stotic or in pain. The ones behind them is Jade Hale, Crystal's Twin sister. She is more normal but she is still a bit...obsessive. The one with her is Tyler Winters...he's the one who is more social, he often nod's every now then at some of us. Finally we come to the weirdest and most strange, Isabella Hale...the blond. She is the one who looks like a fake blond, she isn't, Its was some odd birth defect. She has the baby picture to prove it. Beside her is Ean Winters, they are like…Attached at the hip.'_

I was shocked when the blond girl's head shot up and her purple eyes, so like my own, but not at the same time, widened. I was lost when I heard her mouth my name, _"Rosalie?" _I almost shot across the room then, forgetting about the importance of secrecy. Her friends, no they were her coven, it was the only option and logical answer – and Edward calls me a mindless blond- I scuff and lock my eyes with hers. It was her, I knew it…I had found my sister after 90 years.

'Rosalie is that you?' A small female voice ask in my mind. I feel my gold eyes widen and Edward look at me weird, could he hear the voice too? I knew It wasn't him, that only other one left person who could possibly ask that, Bella. I looked over at her and thinking her power was like Edwards I replied, 'Yes..Bella is that you?' I asked and to my surprise and happiness she nodded.

_'Oh Rosie I have so much to tell you! But I better tell you latter, your brother, Edward was it? He is kinda freaking out because he can no longer read your mind. Tell your family to come to 39 mountain range, its where me and my coven live. I will Explain everything and in turn you will tell me how this happened?'_ She said. I nodded and she smiled before my mind was empty of her voice, only one here now was Edward.

'Rose...what the hell was that?' He asked in my mind. I looked at him and glared, "Come on, I have a lot to talk about, you should probably let Esme and Carlisle know too." I said and we stood up, I looked where Bella and her friends where before only to see the table empty.

**Edward's Pov:**

I watched as Rose's eyes widened when she caught sight of the other Hale's. It was a coincidence, that was the only logic. I was just as shocked though to realize they were Vampires also. The little Blond, she looked like Rose a bit, only shorter and her face reminded me of someone else. The way she acted though, she reminded me of a mix of Rosalie and Alice. The boy, he reminded me of Jasper, how odd..he must be new to the vegetarian life style.

The girl behind them was a little taller then her sister, twin, they looked like twins; though it was apparent they were not identical, she had dark brown hair, but she reminded me a lot of Alice. The way she walked...very confident, while I got the feeling from Crystal -that was her name...I think- that she knew something we did not. the boy beside her was big, and polite, he didn't have a big smile on his face but he was not unkind. Finally the last two; Isabella and Ean..When I saw Isabella I almost had to take a second look and make sure Rose was still here, they could almost be twins. They where almost the same build, height, and had similar color hair, though hers had brown roots and her eyebrows, If I had not heard Jessica say it was a birth defect I would assume it was died.

I turned as I heard Rosalie whisper the girls name, did Rose know Isabella Hale? She did look familiar but I couldn't place from where, I was sure I would remember those Purple eyes. I almost chocked when Roses mind went blank. I looked at her and tried to read her mind, no matter how hard I tried I could not hear a word. She looked to be shocked and then her face relaxed and for the first time since she was changed and I actually saw a serene look on her face.

I breathed as I heard her mind come back into focus. I looked at her and said in her mind, 'Rose...what the hell was that?' She looked at me and glared, I was so used to this glare I scuffed mentally and she began to talk at vampire speed."Come on, I have a lot to talk about, you should probably let Esme and Carlisle know too." She said and all of us got up. We followed her to the parking lot and she turned to us with one of the biggest grins I have ever seen on her.

"My little sister is ALIVE!" She said her eyes sparkling with life I had not seen since she meet Emmett. " You don't have a sister Babe." Emmett said as he rested his head on her shoulder. Alice was looking at her slightly saddened but also confused. I looked at Rose to see her reaction to my surprise she was not angry, she was smiling. "No, I do. When I was younger I had a younger sister. Her name was Isabella...after I was changed I never wanted anyone to know, there was more to me getting revenge on Royce then my own need, I was protecting my family, mostly my sister. She was a year younger then me. I thought she was dead." Rose said, her voice energetic in the beginning then lowering to a soft whisper as she remembered the man who had 'Killed' her.

"Oh my god! Are you saying Isabella Hale is your sister!?" Alice squealed question written on her pixie face. I smiled at her energy, she was oddly annoying for such a little person but her heart -though not beating- was always in the right place. Rose nodded and I sighed, Isabella, why was that name so familiar? I shock my head and looked at Rose when she began to talk again.

"Yes, Bella told me during lunch to come over to 39 mountain range, she wants to get to know us, even Esme and Carlisle. I was thinking we should go home and get ready...Alice?" She asked and looked over to Alice who was sucked into a vision. I peeked into her mind and was sucked into the vision as well.

**Vision:::**

_"How could you!?" I heard Roses hurt and angry voice scream! I looked see us all, we were all dressed formally as were the other eight people I assumed were the Winters and Hale's. Rose was standing up her face constricted in hurt and anger, across from her was Isabella, looking as beautiful as always. "What? I didn't know...I didn't mean for this to happen, please rose..." Isabella yelled back her purple eyes shrinking to a dull gray. _

_"You knew Royce was a bastard and you let me around him! you knew what could happen and you left me to his...his monstrous hands! I thought you loved me!" Rose screamed scorn in her voice. "I didn't mean to.. I tried to get you to rethink your decision but you only saw the good in him....how was I supposed to tell you he was a monster? I swear to you Rose I never thought he would actually hurt you? Maybe I thought he had changed, OK maybe I was a idiot, but I swear after you told me you were defiantly going to marry Royce I went to his house. I told him if he hurt you I WOULD KILL HIM!" I listened shocked...but all at once the vision faded._

**End Vision::**

"Oh my god..." Alice whispered venom tearing in her eyes. Rose looked at us and asked, "What?" I shook my head and told them to get in the car. This was going to be a long night.

**39 Mountain Range; Winter mansion::**

**Bella's POV::  
**

"OK, Bells what was that about?" Ean asked as he drove us home in our Firarri. The car was mine, my baby. I usually had us take the Mercedes but I lost a bet and this is what happened - Jade loved the car just as much, I refused to buy her one. I sighed and looked back at my family. The twins and their mates were listening, Crys was in Danny's lap and Jade was in Tyler's..made me wonder when I'd find my mate. "I know the Blond girl, Rosalie.." I began only to have Ean look at me with a raised eyebrow. "The one who could be your twin with a stick up her ass?" He asked. I looked at him shocked and breathed him before hitting him on the back of the head. "She is my SISTER!" I Said. He looked at me shocked as we pulled into our drive way.

"Mom...you don't have a sister!" Jade said and I laughed before pulling out my locket. I saw my friends confused looks but as I opened it, Crystal gasped and was sucked into a vision, with my powers I hopped ship, so to say and saw it as well.

**Vision::**

_"Bell, will you name your first child after me?" I saw a young blond ask me as we lay on the beach. I looked about fourteen and The other looked about fifteen. It did not take me long to realize it was the day at the beach, a year after the twins were born. I watched as my past self looked at Rosalie with a smile. "Only if you name your first daughter after me...Violet Hale...has potential no?" My younger self asked rose laughed before nodding._

_"Do you think mom will ever get the memo that we don't like going to the beach in 40 degree weather?" Rosalie asked I saw my younger self shake her head and then we both threw our heads back to laugh. I saw the camera flash and then the vision faded._

**End vision::**

"You kept your promise." Crystal said and I nodded. "Crystal Rosalie Hale and Jade Lillian Hale...you were named after her before she even asked. Rosalie Hale; the vampire from lunch is my older sister. I thought she was dead...she died, supposedly, when I was Seventeen almost eighteen." I said and started to sob. I felt Ean wrapped his big arms around me and I let myself become a dead weight as he lifted me up and we entered the house.

He took me to our room and lay me on the bed, I don't know how long I was like that until I felt my babies slip into the bed beside me, and put their heads on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around them. "Rose will hate me...I let her get killed, If I had told her about Royce before.." I said and felt my youngest finger the red heart locket. Crystal smiled up at me and shook her head. "If she is really your sister she wont...What our.._'Father'_," I listened as she spat the word Father, "Did to her was not your fault, you were defenseless, if you had angered him to much he could have killed you both." She said and I smiled. "I hope she see's that the same way, now get up we have a meeting to get ready for.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry guys its about 300 words shorter but I will make it up with the next chapter! YAY!  
**

**I needed someone to pair Ean with and the first thing that popped into my mind was, Cynthia Swan. She is sort a in Bella's place. Bella Swan was never born but Charlie had a brother who had a daughter and now we have Cynthia! I hope you all liked this chapter. The song is you found me by the fray.  
**

**Hey I am so glade everyone is liking the story. I have some things on the profile, like pictures, so go have a look. The neck chapter may be shorter but I'll try to make it longer. **


End file.
